DZRV-AM
DZRV (846 kHz), on-air as Veritas 846, is a Roman Catholic AM station owned and operated by the Archdiocese of Manila under the Global Broadcasting System; it is a member of the Catholic Media Network, serving as its de facto flagship station. The studio is located at Veritas Tower, #162 West Avenue corner Epifanio delos Santos Avenue, Quezon City, Metro Manila, Philippines, and its transmitter is located at Barangay Taliptip, Bulacan, Bulacan, sharing the site of DZXL RMN Manila. It operates round-the-clock daily, except for Sundays, by signing-off the air from midnight, until 3:30 AM. History * April 11, 1969 – Radyo Veritas was inaugurated with Asian bishops as guests. Antonio Cardinal Samore represented Pope Paul VI. It began broadcasting on the frequency formerly assigned to DZST 860 kHz, another Catholic radio station formerly operated by the University of Santo Tomas. By that time, it was then owned by the Philippine Radio Educational and Information Center, Inc. * November 29, 1970 – Pope Paul VI, on his pastoral visit to the country, blessed Radyo Veritas' studios with President Ferdinand E. Marcos in attendance. * November 1978 – Radyo Veritas reassigned to its new frequency of 846 kHz due to the implementation of 9 kHz spacing for mediumwave stations as stipulated by the Geneva Frequency Plan of 1975, superseding the 10 kHz NARBA spacing rule. * August 21, 1983 – Radyo Veritas bravely covered the assassination of former Senator Benigno S. Aquino Jr.. Radio Veritas personnel were stationed at the then Manila International Airport on that fateful day, and were able to broadcast live from the airport the news of the shooting of Aquino at the tarmac. It was the only station to broadcast the slain senator's funeral procession from Santo Domingo Church to Manila Memorial Park, with two million people lining the streets. * February 22–25, 1986 – Radyo Veritas kept local and overseas audiences informed of events related to the People Power Revolution, after Archbishop of Manila Jaime Cardinal Sin called on the Filipinos to support Defense Minister Juan Ponce Enrile and Philippine Constabulary Chief Lt. General Fidel V. Ramos who had defected from the Marcos government. The three-day bloodless revolution eventually removed Marcos from power and installed Corazon Aquino as the eleventh President. Despite the blow-by-blow airing of the events during the EDSA revolt, several armed groups forced to destroy the transmitter of Radyo Veritas in Malolos, Bulacan, of which several personnel were hurt.1 By the same year, Radio Veritas awarded the Ramon Magsaysay Award for Journalism, Literature, and Creative Communication Arts for the station's role in delivering timely events during the 4-day revolution. * May 17, 1991 – Radyo Veritas was acquired by the Global Broadcasting System from the original owner, Radio Veritas Asia of PREIC, and at the same time it begun its commercial operations as DZNN, known as Kaibigang Totoo (Your True Friend) and The Spirit of the Philippines. DZNN also moved its studios to Makati City (later moved to Ortigas) and became home to some of the notable broadcasters such as Louie Beltran, Ramon Tulfo, Rey Langit, Jay Sonza, Orly Punzalan, Joel Reyes Zobel and Dave Sta. Ana among others. * June 15, 1991 – Radyo Veritas bravely covered the volcanic eruption of Mount Pinatubo. Radio Veritas personnel were stationed at the provinces of Zambales, Tarlac and Pampanga on that fateful day, and were able to broadcast live from the said provinces the news of the volcanic eruption and damages brought by lahar or volcanic mud flows that killed 847 people. * January 10–15, 1995 – Radyo Veritas covered the second papal visit of Pope John Paul II alongside with the World Youth Day in Metro Manila. * January 16–20, 2001 – DZRV-Radyo Veritas was once again involved in Philippine history when Cardinal Sin used the station to rally Filipinos to the EDSA Shrine in what became the EDSA Revolution of 2001. Millions of protestors converged on the Shrine, eventually ousting President Joseph Estrada from Malacañang and handing power to his Vice-President, Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo. * 2005 – A new management took over the operations of Radyo Veritas. It launched its new logo and new programs centered on faith and religion. The longest-running station ID jingle of Radyo Veritas was retained (except for the ZNN part). * April 2007 – DZRV-Radyo Veritas launched its own website (veritas846.ph) in a bid to further expand its reach in promoting the Catholic faith and teachings through different media portals. * 2008 – DZRV-Radyo Veritas established its Kapanalig Radio Community to further engage its listeners and deepen its vision and mission as the station for truth and evangelization. * January 15–19, 2015 – DZRV-Radyo Veritas covered the first papal visit of Pope Francis in Metro Manila, Tacloban and Palo, Leyte. * April 2018 – Veritas 846 was rebranded from Radyo Totoo to Ang Radyo ng Simbahan (lit. The Station of the Church) as part of the station's mission to strengthen the faith of the Catholic faithful in the country, and as preparation for the station's 50th anniversary in 2019 and the 500th anniversary of the establishment of the Catholic Church in the Philippines in 2021. * April 2019 – Veritas 846 launched its official station jingle, on the 50th anniversary of the said station, entitled Manatili ka sa‘min (lit. Stay with us), performed by former X-Factor UK contestant Alisah Nina Bonaobra. The station jingle of DZRV gives praise and worship to the Almighty Father and also asks him to reside in all of us amidst all the pain and struggles currently faced by the world. See also *Catholic Media Network References #'^' "About Us". Veritas. Retrieved April 9, 2016. #'^' "Radio Veritas launches "Ang Radyo ng Simbahan"" (Press release). Veritas 846. Retrieved April 22, 2018.